Family Ties
by paradoxical-enigma
Summary: An Itachi/Heather/Sasuke One Shot. A Christmas gift written for Heather! Itachi reminisces about his family before he dies. Heather is not my OC- please do not comment on her. Reviews welcome.


Itachi Uchiha never was a villain at heart.

"_My eyes aren't the same as they were before!! I can see through genjutsu!" _

How much could he really see?

If Itachi had honestly desired his little brother dead, then Sasuke would most certainly_ be_ dead. Madara had later revealed this against Itachi's wishes.

Itachi had struck down all of Sasuke's defenses, rid him of his last resort, Orochimaru, and freed him of the curse mark. His brother was utterly powerless and Itachi himself was in terrible shape.

"_Sasuke… give me your eyes… they're my eyes… mine…" _

It was nothing but a distraction, a farce. Itachi had planned long ago to die at this place, at Sasuke's hands. It had all been preordained.

And it was all for Sasuke's well-being.

Itachi had never wanted things to turn out the way they did. That night long ago, that night that he'd slaughtered all his own emotions along with his family, friends, and lover, Itachi had _cried_. It was the first and last time. He'd tried to reach a peaceful solution, but time had run out too soon. Itachi was forced to choose between committing genocide and watching as the fourth great ninja war broke out. He chose to preserve his village rather than his clan.

Illness had since ravaged Itachi's body, but he forced himself to cling to life, for his brother had to be the one to kill him. Sasuke's pure and utter hatred pained Itachi to no end, but he wanted it that way. Sasuke had to hate him, grow stronger, and seek revenge. Once Itachi was dead, Sasuke could return to Konoha a hero, marry a kind woman, and perhaps rebuild the Uchiha into a proud clan once more.

He was so close to that goal, to the fulfillment of his plan. As Itachi approached his little brother slowly, nearing to him one carefully placed step at a time, he couldn't help but think on the times long past and remember the happy moments he'd shared with his younger brother and sister. Memories flashed through Itachi's mind like bolts of lightning- sudden and transient but bold, focused, and powerful.

Yes, although Sasuke was thought to be the only surviving Uchiha after the massacre, there were two others- the formidable Madara and Itachi's little sister, Heather. Oh, how he'd loved the latter. Her strawberry-blonde hair was a previously unheard of oddity in the Uchiha, but it only made her all the more beautiful in his eyes.

Sasuke was such a good-natured boy. He'd dreamt of becoming a policeman and protecting the citizens of Konoha. He was a true shinobi at heart, and had always struggled to surpass Itachi. His hard work had not gone without results- in fact, he'd become the top of his class, and passed all his academy tests with ease. Itachi had always tried to find time to help train his younger brother, and when he was too busy (which was often), he'd playfully poke Sasuke in the forehead, smile, and say, "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time."

Even back then, Itachi had known that Sasuke would one day become unbelievably strong.

Itachi's sister, on the other hand, was more fragile, though she was elder to Sasuke. Despite this, he loved her the same, if not more. Heather was never suited to fighting. She had always been always a quiet, peaceful girl that loved drawing and horses. Ah, even back then she had been an artist! Nothing pleased Itachi more than when Heather approached him with her sketchbook in hand, ready to show her older brother its newest addition. Those days had been the best of Itachi's life.

Every Sunday, Itachi would take Heather to the grassy pasture an hour's walk from the Uchiha mansion and admire the horses that resided there with her. Heather had loved petting and feeding the younger ponies, and Itachi loved seeing Heather's face light up with joy whenever she neared them.

Sasuke was to be the avenger, but Heather couldn't have handled such a life. She was too delicate. The day before he slaughtered the Uchiha, Itachi had demanded to speak with Heather privately, and she had readily complied. That conversation was still fresh in his memory, despite the years that threatened to cloud it with uncertainty.

"_Heather, you must listen to me. I have something extremely important to tell you."_

"_W-What is it, nii-san?" _

"_Do you remember that meadow I always take you to?" _here, he smiled unassumingly, and she returned it with a nod.

"_There is a small log cabin not far into the forest behind that large oak tree that you love so much. I've made provisions for you to live there. You must run away to that cabin immediately, as soon as I finish speaking to you, and never return to this place." _Itachi's smile had disappeared, replaced with a look of the utmost seriousness, as he relayed those instructions to his little sister.

"_B-But… you're not serious, are you? What about mom? Dad? Sasuke-kun?" _ Heather was in disbelief, and justifiably so.

"_Please… Heather. Trust me." _Those were the last words Itachi had spoken to Heather before he left.

How he hoped she had taken them to heart.

Itachi had no way of knowing if his attempt to shield Heather from the consequences of his awful deeds had succeeded. He had no way of knowing if his little sister was even still alive.

And if she was… had she found out? Did she hate Itachi too now, as Sasuke most certainly did? The man could swallow his pride, slaughter his emotions, and even accept the spite of his little brother, but he couldn't imagine Heather glaring at him with hate-filled eyes.

And here Itachi was, about to die. He could feel it encroaching upon him like some foul disease or, perhaps, a comforting release. And he thought of Heather.

_Heather… I know you can't hear me now. I won't be here much longer. _He took another step towards Sasuke.

_Are you still drawing? Don't give up on that. You have talent. I hope you haven't forgotten your love of horses, either. And have more self-confidence. You've earned it. _

_I don't doubt that you've bloomed into a beautiful young woman. I only regret that I didn't get to see how you've grown._

_Please… continue to have faith in me._

Two fingers ran across Sasuke's forehead, streaking it with blood, and Itachi smiled for the first time in so many years. His heart was filled with pure, unselfish love for his dear brother and sister.

This was it. Itachi permitted himself to dream in his last moment. Through his death, Sasuke would be freed from his vengeance at last, Heather could return to the clan, and they would both live the rest of their days in happiness. Yes, that would come to pass. There was no sense in repressing idealistic hopes as one was about to die, after all.

"…_Sorry, Sasuke. This is it." _


End file.
